Things I've Learned
by laurabryannan1
Summary: Chapter 1, Mugen shares some secrets about Jin, JinMugen yaoi. Chapter 2, Mugen shares some secrets about Fuu, MugenFuu lemon. Adult content and lang. Originally posted NovDec05.
1. Chapter 1

**Things I've Learned **

by Laura Bryannan

This little house on the outskirts of Aki is the greatest place. It's been really fun hanging out here, shacking up together. We're gonna have to leave soon, but I can tell none of us wants to, not even Fuu. I can feel it in my bones that things are gonna get tough once we're outta here, so me and Jin have been waiting till Fuu makes us all move on. Until she does, I'm happy to stay put.

So much crazy shit has happened since we got here. For one thing, I'm learning how to read. That asshole Bundai got me started, and Fuu and Jin have been helping me at night. I'm getting pretty good at it too. The primer he let me keep was too fucking boring though. "See Taku. See Miya. See Taku run. Run Taku run." Snore! I complained to Jin about it and he taught me some other words that made it lots more fun to read. Stuff like "See Taku fuck Miya. See Miya suck Taku. Go Miya go!" Fuu got so pissed she stopped helping me, and she wouldn't speak to Jin for a whole day.

"I can't believe you taught him such things! You of all people!" she huffed at him.

"Fuu, isn't it better that he continues to learn?" he asked. She just sniffed and walked out. We looked at each other and he cleared his throat, smiling sheepishly.

"Looks like you might've jumped off the pedestal she had you on," I observed. She's been really kooky about Jin ever since that day we all got stoned together.

His eyes widened. "If that's true, I'm glad," he said, shaking his head. "A pedestal is the last place I should be."

Well, she got over it, but then we pissed her off some more. Poor Fuu. Jin had another good idea. He told me to find stuff I'd be interested in reading and he'd help me work my way through it. I didn't know what he meant, so he dragged me to the general store in the market after work and showed me the section that has books and stuff, a section I've never bothered with before.

"Look." He pointed to these ones with lurid art on the covers—these women with big tits half undressed. _How did I miss this stuff before?_ I wondered, then opened one up and understood. No pictures, only words.

He explained, "This one is entitled, 'My Night in the Assassin's Den,' this one is, 'Anybody's Girl,' and this one, 'Torrid Twins.' Do you understand now? They're probably really horrible in terms of story and such, but my guess is they'll be more interesting than 'see Taku jump,' eh?"

"Oh yeah!" I'm very enthusiastic, and grab a few. We sit together by the hearth after work and he helps me with the words I don't know. He's right. They _are_ pretty crappy, and nothing really hot ever happens, just a lot of hinting, but it's a hell of a lot more fun than reading about Taku and Miya. Plus, it's a riot to see how flustered it makes Fuu to read them out loud. "He placed his hand on my heaving bosom…." Cracks me right up.

"Mugen, why are you such an idiot?" she always asks.

"Because you're so cute when I piss you off." That always makes her blush. Low blow, I know, but what can I say? It's true. She's cute when she's pissed.

Then I found out something else about Jin she wouldn't want to know. I was bitching about how the girls on the cover of Torrid Twins were so ugly and he took a look at them.

"You're right. Even I could do better," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and he got this embarrassed look on his face.

"I can't believe I said that," he sighed. He looked at me with this do-I-really-have-to-say face, and I stared back, waiting. He rolled his eyes. "I had a brief career as a ukiyo-e artist when I was thirteen."

I started laughing. I can't picture him doing something like that, even though I know he can draw people really well. "Draw me one," I demanded. He sat there thinking for a few moments, then shrugged his shoulders and got the ink and a brush. We've scribbled over most of our paper by now, but he found a blank hunk and ripped it out and brought it back to the table. "Make her with big tits, right?"

"Need you even mention it?" he asked, as he got to work. "Most of the time," he said while drawing a very curvy torso, "no one cared about heads, hands or feet, so I usually only did this much. Do you want more?"

"Yeah, put a head on her with long hair and give her more pubes," I requested. "Tell me about your infamous career."

He sighed and made me wait for a while. "I honestly don't remember how I came to do the first one. I would imagine it was because I was in heat from meeting Rumiko for the first time. I remember doing a few drawings of her from memory and someone probably saw them. In any event, I became notorious very quickly and, for a brief time, I did many commissions. I can see now that it was an attempt to fit in and get the others to like me. It even seemed to work until someone ratted on me and I was punished." He sighed again. "Master was so disappointed. Ah well, what does it matter now? How about this?"

I liked it and said so, then put it on the table in front of me to stare at. "Did you ever do more lewd poses?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh yes. Part of the appeal of my work was that I really did know how women looked. Some of the boys wanted…um…less demure drawings, to be sure."

I was starting to drool at the possibilities when damned if she didn't walk in. We both looked up at her with the most pathetic caught-red-handed expressions. She looked at the drawing, then at Jin, then at me, her mouth opening and closing a few times. I could tell she still wants him up on that pedestal and he just jumped off again. Poor Fuu.

"I made him do it," I blurted out. What is it about her that makes me feel like a fucking kid all the time?

She stood there with her hands on her hips, shaking her head at us. "You two…." she said in an exasperated voice, then walked into the bedroom. Off in the distance we heard her say, "Why are men such fools, Momo?" We looked at each other and snickered like kids who got out of the store with a pocketful of candy.

XXXX

One of the good things that came of Jin being sick those few days after we met Okuru was that he started to sleep laying down, and I started sleeping with him. Up till then, he always slept sitting up, leaning against the wall. After he got better, I had to force him a few times—I came to bed and found him sitting there and dragged him to the futon—but now he always lays down when he goes to sleep. Sometimes the only thing that keeps me going through a shitty day working is knowing I'm gonna get to sleep with him. I've learned he's a totally different person at night, so I've been having a fucking blast.

At first I would come to bed after he was asleep, spoon up to his back and fall asleep myself. But one night I was feeling kinda horny and, instead of making me feel safe and sleepy, snuggling my belly against his ass was feeling really…nice. I argued with myself, but the part of me that thought I should jack off and leave him alone lost the fight.

I slid out of my pants and slowly pulled his juban up around his waist. I ran my hands up his thighs and over his ass. His skin goose bumped, but he didn't respond otherwise, so I kept going. I put my arm around his chest and snuggled up to him in my usual way, settling my half-hard cock against his balls. Man, it felt so good to do that with no clothes in the way! After a little while I started to thrust against his thighs, feeling myself getting harder and harder, and then I got a surprise. He stirred!

"Mugen," he whispered, arching back into me and raising his knees to his chest. "Put it somewhere useful."

I thought I was gonna faint dead away. "You mean it?" I whispered back.

"Mmmm…."

I took that as a yes and flew out of bed to grab the oil, slathering myself real good. I grabbed a towel from the nightstand too, cuz I know he won't want to cum all over his juban or the bed. He's really picky about that.

Anyway, I got under the covers again and handed him the towel. I teased around the opening a bit, and felt him shudder and his breath hitch, but no other sound came out. I slid a finger inside and got the same thing, his body responded but he was silent. I now know that, for whatever reason, when I play with him when he's half-asleep, he's hardly ever vocal in the way he is when he's awake. But then, I didn't know what to think. He didn't seem to be protesting, so I kept going.

I got myself in the right place and pushed in a little and he pushed back. Good deal! As I worked myself inside he let out this long, deep sigh that was almost a moan, so I figured he was feeling as good as me. I gotta say, I'm still pretty freaked by how much Jin seems to like me fucking him. And I'm double freaked by how easily he can take me now. I just shove and his body gives way. It mushes me right out. I never thought such a thing could be possible, but I love it!

Anyway, I wasn't gonna last too long, cuz the newness of what was happening blew my mind too much, so I reached down and started stroking his cock in time to my own thrusting. It was so sweet I wished it could go on forever, but I felt his body building up tension in that familiar way. I was really close myself, so I started picking up the pace. He bucked against me and then I felt him cumming, his body convulsing the way it always does, but no moans, no words, just panting. Weird.

I put my other arm around his waist and pounded into him for those last few luscious thrusts before I came myself. When my brain turned back on, I noticed his body was starting to feel like a rag doll, as if he was fully asleep again. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him on his back. He really _was_ asleep, the bastard! I could tell he was sleeping cuz he wasn't frowning. He had this little smile on his face though, so I felt flattered and forgave him for crashing on me. I pushed him back on his side and snuggled up to him again, then zonked out soon after. And that was my first experience with nighttime Jin.

I can have fun with Jin at night because he's a light sleeper and Fuu is not. Once she's asleep you could yell in her ear and she wouldn't wake up. But Jin is almost always aware of me when I get into bed. I can tell how asleep he is by what he does when I slide in next to him. Most of the time, I spoon up to him and he'll settle back into me, or put his arm over the one I've got around him. If I don't start playing with him he won't begin anything himself but, if I do, he'll respond in that same silent way he responded to me that first time.

I know by now he never even opens his eyes—that he's not completely awake. In this kind of space he'll let me do anything to him. He submits to everything and initiates nothing. He'll accept attention that he tries to stop when he's awake. Like his nipples. I went after them one night for the longest time—licking, sucking, biting—and he never pushed me away. It was so eerie to feel him thrashing and writhing, but making no other noise than his strangled breathing. Toward the end, he was whimpering and his body was shaking, but he still didn't really wake up. I went down on him to make up for torturing him for so long, and when he finished cumming he took a deep ragged breath, whispered thank you and was gone again. That was a very fine night!

So, most of the time I get in bed and he shows me he's aware of my presence, which means I've got a green light to play. A few times, though, he's been in that totally-out-of-it sleep phase and won't stir at all when I get in bed. I'm not above messing with him when he's like that, I'll admit. One time I spent forever rimming him, just to see what would happen. Well, he never woke up or even responded really, except he got hard, but he said the funniest thing the next morning.

"I had the strangest dream last night," he said. I had my suspicions about why he might have had a strange dream or two, so I poked him to tell me. "I really don't remember much, but at one point I was watching this weird creature slash my belly open and eat my guts but it didn't hurt, it felt good. Strange…."

"Hmmm," I nodded solemnly. "Yes, dreams can be very strange." I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

This other time he was dead to the world I was thrusting between his thighs, and then after I came I crashed without cleaning him up. I know how batshit he gets about that, but I guess I wanted to see what he would do…plus I really did just crash.

The next day he was already gone when I woke up. No surprises there. I was still in one piece, too, so that was good. I was alone when he got home that night. He walked over to me and got in my face, so I kept backing up until he shoved me into the wall. Before I knew it I felt his hand grab my package and slowly start to squeeze everything. One of his fingers was doing something behind my balls that made me squirm and his grip was getting tighter and tighter. It was all I could do not to squeak. He leaned in and I wasn't sure if he was gonna kiss me or bite me, so I braced myself for the worst.

"Mugen," he whispered darkly, "I don't want to wake up with my thighs stuck together _ever_ again. Do you understand?"

At that point I was whimpering cuz it was getting pretty painful. "OK, OK, OK, I'm sorry," I begged, and he let me go. "I knew you'd be pissed, but I couldn't help myself," I admitted. Yeah, I'm an idiot.

He sighed and shook his head, threatening, "One of these days, my man, I'm going to take you over my knee." _Oh, wrong thing to say_, I think to myself. The time Ku did that to me was fucking embarrassing, but it still turns me on whenever I think about it.

"That a promise?" I challenged. He looked at me but I could tell he wasn't seeing me. He was going inside himself and his eyes were getting that creepy fishy look, like he was plotting something…evil. My guts started to quake, so I shoved his shoulder, "Hey, I didn't mean it. Come back!"

He blinked a few times, refocused, and raised an eyebrow at me. "You did mean it, didn't you?" he asked softly. I hemed and hawed some, but I can't lie to the guy, so I figured it was better to keep my mouth shut at that point. "Hmmm," he said as he pulled me to his chest and I stood on my toes so we could kiss. I tried to make it a really good one so maybe he'd forget that last little exchange, but his mind's like a steel trap, so I figured I was a goner. I love it, though, I'll admit. I need him to be strong with me sometimes, and I know I goad him into it. I'm glad he doesn't mind having such a crazy motherfucker as a lover.

Anyway, back to nighttime Jin. So there's 'kindof awake Jin,' 'dead to the world Jin' and 'awake Jin.' Every once and a while he really wakes up when I get into bed. I'll snuggle up to him and he'll roll onto his back and pull me into a kiss. When he's awake he'll actually participate, and that's the hottest of all. If he wakes up I know I'm gonna get laid, so that's always the best. Last night was one of those nights. Last night was one crazy ass night!

It started out like a typical kindof awake night, and I was taking my time, running my hands down his back and thighs, feeling up his ass. He was barely there. I was slowly humping his crack when he rolled over, reached for my cock, and began one of his famous hand jobs. I got worried, though, cuz I could see his eyes were still closed and I didn't want him to jack me off and crash. I started to kiss him and he opened his mouth and kissed me back. Good deal. He was still working me way too efficiently, though, so I grabbed his hand. He let me stop him. Good deal.

"Fuck me," I demanded.

"Where's oil?" he whispered. I reached for it—I always bring it to bed these days. He held his hand out and I poured some in his palm. He oiled himself up, then pushed me on my back and curled himself around me, lifting my leg over his thigh to gain access. He slid right in and it was all I could do to not holler, it felt so good. He put his arm around my chest and started to lazily fuck me. I hung onto his thigh and used it to pull myself closer to his body, to get him as far inside as I could. We moved together like that for a long time and it felt soooo good. Jin's staying power is something amazing.

Just when I thought I was gonna go crazy from horniness he stopped and backed out of me. I moaned in frustration, but then realized he was just shifting positions. _Oh yeah!_ He knelt up, shucked his juban off, then put my legs over his shoulders and started to lean in, slowly impaling me in the process.

When I get bent in half like that he hits me in this place that, I swear, it feels like he's fucking me in the throat. I can't keep from squeaking and making all sorts of embarrassing sounds. I could tell he was heading in that direction, cuz my knees were practically at my shoulders and it felt like his whole weight was grinding into my various sweet spots in there. Keeping quiet was pretty much impossible.

"You keep doing that and I'll wake her up with my yelling," I said. He laughed quietly and shifted his hips around in such a way, the sounds that came out of me were positively inhuman. Then he leaned down, ran his tongue inside my ear, and I shivered.

"No need to worry about that," he whispered. "She's awake." I froze, but he didn't stop fucking me. I listened and damned if he wasn't right. She _was_ awake!

At first I was pissed at myself that he knew it before me, but then I realized he _had_ been fucking my brains out for a while, so I let myself off the hook. He stopped doing that stuff that makes me crazy, though.

He let go of my knees and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Still gently thrusting, he asked, "What do you want to do about this?" Well, I've got a pretty good idea why Fuu's awake, but I wasn't gonna tell that to him. I wondered how long she'd been watching. The moon was up and there was a lot of light in the room, so she'd been getting quite a show.

"Ah, who gives a shit?" I replied. "I don't want to stop." I hoped he felt the same.

He didn't say anything, but kept pumping into me in that same excruciatingly slow way. His face was hovering above mine and he was watching me as I got more and more squirmy. "Do you want me to touch you?" he finally asked.

"No…just more…harder," I begged. He went for it, grinding himself deep and fast, angling into that sweet spot just right. Oh my god. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop," I chanted.

When I cum from just fucking it's the most amazing thing. It's like I feel it everywhere inside me. When this one hit me it was so big, I was glad I didn't have to worry about all my howling cuz I couldn't stop it anyway. When I came to, Jin was growling and nailing me like he was really close. He wrapped his arms around my hips and practically roared when he came, and I could feel his cock dancing in my ass as it released way in there. Man, it was sweet!

"Ah Mugennnnnn," he sighed, gasping in rhythm to the last spasms of his orgasm. We shared a few panting breathless kisses, then he flopped on my chest and slowly stretched his legs out with a satisfied groan. I put my arms around him and purred.

"You and your fine ass," he whispered against my neck, giving me goose bumps. I could feel him starting to lose it, though. I was gonna crash soon too, but then all the heavy breathing from the other side of the room caught my attention. _Oh yeah._ Before I drifted off there was one last thing to do.

"Good night, Fuu," I called out. I heard her squeak, and the sound of the blanket being thrown over her head. I could feel Jin chuckle for a few seconds and then he drifted off, for good probably. I should have known Fuu couldn't watch without giving herself away. Then I noticed how excited she sounded. Got me thinking…. Maybe there was something _else_ I should do before I crashed. I eased myself out from underneath him and heard him snoring quietly.

"I'm coming over," I warned. She let out another squeak from under the covers and I pounced.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Things I've Learned, II**

by Laura Bryannan

So, it all began a couple of days after we got stoned. Jin plays shougi with his boss after work a few nights a week, so I knew he wasn't gonna be home till late. Me and Fuu are sitting in the front room watching the fire and making out. She's all fidgety, though, and not melting in her usual way, so I'm curious.

"Hey, what's up with you? You're acting strange tonight."

"Mugen, can I ask you a nosy question?" she asks. She's blushing, so I brace myself.

"You can ask," I reply.

"Well…um…what do you and Jin do together?"

My eyes get big. I didn't see _that_ one coming! "That's nosy…." I laugh. She's finding her knees fascinating. "Well, you know. We have sex, right?" I have no idea where she's coming from, so I'm not going to trot out the gory details.

"I know, but how? You don't have the right place."

"_Fuu!_ Who says what place is right? There's three places it can go in a woman and two in a man. You pick, they all work for me."

"You mean you can really put it…back there?" she whispers.

"Yep. And in here." I touch her lips with my finger, then kiss her to shut her up. This conversation is weird. I can tell she's still all wound up though, so I back away and wait for more. It doesn't take long.

"But which one of you…um…does it?" Can she blush any more than she is already? Yes!

"Who do you think?" I honestly wonder what she'll say.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking," she replies. Cool. I'm glad the answer isn't obvious, or at least not obvious enough to say to my face.

"Well, we kinda switch back and forth with that." I'm amazed at how good it feels to honestly say I'm not the permanent uke. I never thought of it as embarrassing before, in fact, I used to take pride in it. But I realize now I wouldn't have wanted to tell her the truth if I was.

"Really?"

"Really. Fuu, why are you asking me this stuff? It's weird to talk about it with you."

"I don't know. Ever since I watched you kiss him the other day I can't stop thinking about you two. And then I couldn't figure out what happened." She put her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's OK, I think I get it. You've never seen him…well…alive like that, huh?"

She smiles at me gratefully, so I guess I got it right. "Tell me about him. Please Mugen."

She's looking at me with those big eyes of hers, so how can I refuse? "Well, he's not like anyone I've ever been with before, so I'm still trying to figure him out myself. Um…he's really different in the sack than he is when he's up and about. He's really responsive—loud even. Hard to believe, huh?" She nods. "He's got really talented hands…." She gasps when I say that and gets even redder. _What the hell?_ I have a feeling about this one, and decide to find out.

"Fuu, how do you know about Jin's hands? You do, don't you?" I lean in and start to nibble under her chin, tickling her on purpose. She giggles and squirms, but keeps her mouth shut. I get my hands in there, tickling her ribs, cuz I've _got_ to know. It's been bugging me for way too long and I was never able to get it out of him. "It was that night at the spring, right? Did you two fuck?"

She's laughing and squealing and trying unsuccessfully to stop me. "Mugen," she manages to get out. "Please stop…we didn't…I'll tell you…just _stop!"_ I do. I wait till she gets her breath back. "That night, Jin found me crying. I told him what happened to me—that I had this really horrible first experience the night before, and he said he wanted to show me how it should be. How a man should make me ready for…you know, doing it. I let him. It was the first time I ever…." She looks at me pleadingly, as if saying the word is too embarrassing.

"The first time you ever came?" I ask. "Really?" It seems hard to believe. I mean, she's fifteen and all. How could she not know about that at her age? Girls are weird, I guess. She nods though, and I can't help but smile. Now so many things made sense. I can't believe the bastard got there before me!

"He never told you?" she asks.

"I knew something was up between you two, and I tried to get it out of him," I say. "You have no idea what I put him through." _And what I'm gonna do to him now, bwa ha ha._ "But he kept your secret."

"Are you angry?" she whispers.

"Nah! I'm a slave to his hands too. Besides, you started looking at me different after that. That's when you really started thinking about being with me, right?" She looks down, but nods and smiles. "How come you didn't wanna get with him?" She shrugs her shoulders and peers up at me with this look on her face that says it's been me from the git-go. Un-fucking-believable! I can't help but feel flattered though. "So I'm grateful, OK?" I assure her.

She snuggles into my chest with a sigh. "Tell me more about him," she says.

"Well, I'm glad he's so good with his hands, cuz he's not a mouth kinda guy like me. He was the worst kisser I ever met when we first got together."

"No way!" She looks like she doesn't believe it.

"It's true. I just learned the reasons for it last night, but that's his story to tell, not mine. Anyway, he's good at it now, huh?" She nods enthusiastically. "He's the best lover I've ever known. He's good for me. He's strong. He puts up with all my shit and…well, let's say he knows how to handle me just fine." This conversation is really weird, but I'm glad we're having it. The information she spilled is priceless. I hope we can finally get down to something fun when she drops the big one.

"Do you think I could watch you two sometime?" she asks. Oh my god! I freak out.

"Watch?! Fuu, you're crazy!" She's looking at me like she's really serious, though. I can't believe it. "Well…I wouldn't care, I guess, but I can't see him going for it." She looks so disappointed, I feel bad. I think about things for a bit then decide, _what the hell?_ "Look, I mess with him almost every night. If you could manage to stay awake on the right night, you'd prolly see something fun."

I only say it cuz I can't believe she'll ever be able to stay awake. The girl sleeps almost as much as she eats. Shows you what I know, huh? But she gets all perky again, so I'm happy, and I don't think anything more about it. This time when I kiss her she lets herself go and I'm relieved this _very_ strange conversation seems to be over, but I'm wrong. It takes her a little longer to get fidgety, but she still does. Damn! I break the kiss and sigh, raise my eyebrows and wait for it.

"Mugen?" she asks. "Do you really put it in your mouth?" I nod. _Sounds hopeful,_ I think.

"Yup. I like it there."

"And he does it to you too?"

"He has," I reply. Maybe this conversation is really going where I hope it's going.

"Do you think I could try?" _Oh yeah!_

"Yes ma'am! Do whatever you want. Knock yourself out." This should be good!

"Let me see. I've never really looked at you before," she demands. I stand up and drop trou quick as lightening, then sit back down and lean against the wall. "Tell me what to do," she says. Her eyes are still on my face and not…the rest of me.

"Um…. Look, just do what you want. I'm not picky. So long as you don't bite, it will feel good, believe me." She blushes but reaches out, grabs me in her hand and pumps a few times, giggling as she makes me moan. But then she stops, gets her face in there and starts exploring, moving my balls around and checking things out, I guess.

The times she's jacked me off in the past she's been pretty businesslike about it, so this feels really different. She's touching me in places she's never touched before, and every time she finds somewhere that makes me jump or hiss or moan she obviously remembers, cuz she does it again and again. My legs are threatening to start shaking and she hasn't even gotten started yet. I realize I may be in for more than I bargained for. _Oh shit._

She takes a first tentative swipe with her tongue and I'm sooo grateful! I'm thinking I'm finally gonna cum, but oh man was I wrong. She tastes, she licks, she tests how much she can fit in her mouth, swirling her tongue around in the best way. Again, I get the feeling she's studying me, cuz she repeats everything that gets a response. The only problem is that she's not sticking with anything long enough to work with. There's no pattern, no rhythm to what she's doing, so I'm starting to slowly go crazy.

It's getting harder and harder to stay still and it's feeling like I'm giving her too much power, somehow. I'm a wham, bam, thank you ma'am kinda guy, and when I'm with a woman I tend to call the shots, so sitting back and letting her do this is really freaky. It feels great but I don't know if I like it. I can't tell if she's doing it because she's into teasing me to death, or if she really doesn't know what she should do so I can cum. I decide I'm not going to wait any longer to find out, cuz if I do I'm gonna go spastic right in front of her.

"Fuu, you're driving me crazy. _Please_ make me cum." I'm not above begging at this point.

She looks up at me, her eyes all innocent. "But Mugen, isn't that's what I'm doing? What am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing wrong. What you're doing feels great, but if you want me to cum you've got to pick something and stick with it. You know how to jack me off. Do that, but just use your mouth on top, K?" She smiles her naughty smile and lowers her head again, and this time I feel the familiar rhythm of her stroking. She gives a good hand job, does Fuu. Then I feel her warm mouth engulf me and my whole being sighs in happiness.

"Ah, there you go," I encourage her. "That's good, that's good. Just keep doing that." I pray she doesn't stop. She doesn't. I can feel it building inside and my balls start getting tight. Oh man, it's sweet. I gotta warn her though. "Fuu, I'm getting really close. You don't have to swallow it, lots of people don't like to. Just keep jacking me off, I'll tell you…."

It's getting pretty hard to think. I'm feeling so good, I've stopped worrying about how much I'm writhing and carrying on. I started out sitting against the wall, but now I'm on my back on the floor and I don't remember how I got there. When I know I'm gonna cum I tell her, but she doesn't back off, at least, not at first. She actually takes some before letting the rest shoot all over my belly. I gotta say, that orgasm was so intense it felt like my balls were gonna explode.

"Oh girl," I sigh after I come back to earth, "that was amazing." It's really true. Not even Jin has tortured me so well or made me wait so long to cum. I'm still shuddering.

She giggles and comes up to snuggle next to me with her head on my shoulder and I put my arms around her. "You taste sweet. Is it always like that?" she asks.

"Sometimes you can tell what the guy's been eating—sour, sweet, spicy—by how it tastes, but I didn't eat anything sweet today, so go figure." I let myself float for a while, but I know I can't stay motionless for long or I'll crash and I don't want to do that yet. This little bitch needs to be taught a lesson!

XXXX

So here I am much later, spooned up to her back with my hand inside her kimono. It's the first time she's let me touch her tits. She lets me go down on her, but everywhere else has been off limits for some damn reason. I guess I teased her about them too much and she's been afraid of my reaction. They're nice, I decide.

I'm gonna keep teasing her anyway, cuz it won't do to let her get full of herself, but they really are nice. A proper handful, you know? You sure can't tell, the way the women in this country dress, so I was pleasantly surprised. I was also surprised that I just wanted to feel her up. Usually I want my mouth in there the first chance I can, but I'm getting off on watching her body dance around as I try my various experiments. _Heh, maybe I'm turning into Jin,_ I laugh to myself.

So, I'm feeling lazy after my orgasm, and since she tortured me forever I'm giving her a taste of her own medicine. I don't know how long it's been—a half hour, maybe more—but I've been putting her nipples through their paces all this time. Rolling, pinching, pulling, teasing the very tip with the pad of my thumb…she's cooing and moaning and writhing in a very satisfying way. When one gets used to the attention I switch to the other. She's pretty out of it at this point, so I sit up and see if she'll let me get her more undressed. I start the process, untying and unwinding her obi, and she does not protest. Good deal! I untie her belt. Same thing, she lets me. All right!

Let me stop here for a moment and bitch about how I am cursed by the clothing customs of my lovers. The people in this country tie themselves up like bondage freaks. I got sick of it a long time ago, let me tell ya. To get to the body underneath, you've got to untie and unwrap and unwrap and untie for five fucking years. I can sortof understand the reasons for making it hard to get to a woman's body, but the men do it too. Hell, the men do it worse, cuz they put hakama over all the shit they've got on top and 'doshi underneath. It drives me absolutely fucking crazy! Well anyway, now comes the final test. Will she let me untie the belt to her juban? She murmurs some half-hearted protest, but doesn't put up a fight. I untie it and pull her juban open to check her out. Really nice. Lots more curvy than I thought—fucking Japanese clothes!

I get on my hands and knees over her and lean down to nuzzle her ear. "You've got a sweet body, Fuu," I tell her.

Her eyes flutter open and she looks surprised but pleased. "You really think so? They're not too small?"

"Yep, and they're not too small. Look, let me tell you something about gals with big tits. You're laying here and your tits are still here too, right where they should be. Where do you think big ones end up when a gal is on her back? In places you need a lot of sake to deal with sometimes."

She giggles and looks at me with the greatest face. I'm feeling like it's time to mark her, while I have every possibility open to me. There's so many yummy places my mouth likes to chomp on, it's hard to decide sometimes. The spot where her inner arm meets her body is calling to me and I wander over there and check it out, but I end up moving lower. It's gotta be on her breast, I decide…on the underside, close to her chest. I attack, holding her shoulders down when she starts squirming.

"Mugen! Ow!" she squeals. "What are you doing?" I suck till I taste blood, take a satisfying bite, then let her go and sit back to survey my creation. It is good. I don't know what it is about doing that I love so much but, mrowr, I sure do. My little vice, I guess.

"Sorry. Just wanted to mark you up." She looks confused and I don't try to explain it to her. I start with a long tasty kiss and then finally get my mouth on her tits. When her nips are erect they're really long, so they're lots of fun to play with. I suck and swirl and nibble on them, and she's moaning and mumbling stuff I'm not really paying attention to. I trail my hand down to her pussy and she's totally soaking, surprise surprise. My fingers just slide right in there, and I start working her sweet spot inside. She stops mumbling and is actually pleading to cum at this point. Yummy stuff. Serves her right! I just keep enjoying her nipples and playing with her inside until she shuts up and loses it again.

I let go of her nip and decide it might be time to bring her off, when I get an idea. I pull my fingers out of her and slick up her back door. Without giving her a chance to say no, I slide my middle finger inside.

She squeaks and her eyes open. "Mugen! What are you doing?" she gasps.

"Just thought I'd show you something new. You wondered about putting something back here " I say, smiling at her wickedly. "You like?"

"It feels…weird. Like I've got to go or something."

"Yeah, it feels a little strange at first. But how about this?" I push my finger into her sweet spot, and start working her there again. It's harder to reach pushing through the wall of her cunt, but I can just get there.

She moans and her hand comes up to her mouth. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh," she's singing in time to my stroking. So sweet. It doesn't take too long before she's pushing back into my hand, trying to get more sensation, trying to bring herself off. Poor little girl, all overcome. Then I notice my arm is starting to ache, so I decide it's time and lower my mouth to her clit. It takes all of five seconds and she's bucking against me. I've got to hold her down with my other arm so she doesn't break my nose. She's screaming and pulling my hair, and it's all I can do to stay with her as she cums and cums. _Oh yeah!_ She really is the most yummy little bitch, the yummiest I've ever known. I love eating her out. When she finally quiets I raise my head and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. She looks at me kinda cross-eyed and I can't help but laugh.

"You're cute when you cum," I say. She holds her arms out to me and I move up to kiss her, then flop on my back next to her. I open my mouth to say, "We should get to bed before we both crash," but I hear her snoring before I even say it. Damn! Now I've got to carry her. Oh well. She weighs nothing, she's so tiny, so I pick her up and take her into the bedroom. I don't try to get her clothes off; I just cover her with the blanket and go crash myself. What a scene! I'm totally wiped.

XXXX

So that brings me to last night. She got herself an eyeful watching us get it on and I felt like I should help her out as she was obviously really horny. I crawled over to her bed and pulled the blanket off her face.

"Mugen, did he hurt you?" She looked honestly worried.

"Uh…nope. The opposite. Why do you ask?"

"The sounds you were making…. I saw a tiger attack a deer at a zoo once and, well, you guys sounded like that. It was kinda scary. I didn't know what to think."

"You ever listen to yourself right before _you_ cum?" I smile at her. There's not enough light to tell, but I know she's blushing. "When did you wake up?" I ask.

"It took me a while to get up the guts to do it, but I never fell asleep," she explains. "I took a nap this afternoon so I could stay awake, and I went to bed late." I'm glad to know, in case there's a next time.

"You see what you want to see?" She nods and I run my hands up her thighs and pull her juban open. I'm too tired to take any time with this tonight.

"Eeep!" she squeaks, but she doesn't try to stop me. She might have felt scared, but she's wet, wet and wet. I see how far I can get three fingers in there, then attack her clit and she cums for me nice and fast. Good girl. Papa is tired. Dealing with two lovers is a bit of an effort at times. I lay my head on her thigh and crash.

When I wake up in the morning I'm there alone as usual. I'm on the floor next to her futon though, and the night's activities come back to me. Someone has been nice enough to cover me up with a blanket and I wonder who it was as I yawn, stretch and scratch everything that needs it. My cock is awake, as usual, but I'm not feeling particularly horny this morning, surprise surprise. It's going to be _very_ interesting to face each other after last night. I can't wait!

end


End file.
